1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which searches for an image coincident with a designated image from a scene image outputted from an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, an image outputted from a CCD is divided into a plurality of small regions corresponding to a position of a face of a human, and is also divided into a plurality of normal regions corresponding to a position of an object different from the face of the human. A light amount of a flash is adjusted based on a plurality of luminance respectively detected from thus divided plurality of regions. Thereby, a photometric result being appropriate for the face of the human is obtained.
However, the above-described camera is not intended to detect the object different from the face of the human, and thus, a capability of detecting the object is limited.